The Jelly Fish
by BunnyXRuss
Summary: WARNING WARNING INCEST DO NOT READ IF EASILY OFFENDED.... Deadliest Catch Slash


Title: The Jellyfish Fandom: deadliest catchRating: NC-17Warning: WATER SPORTS! (golden shower) and Incest Pairing: Jake/josh also a hinting at phil/jake/josh oh and a Phil solo lol

Disclaimer: don't own so don't kill me please Summary: what's the one cure for a jelly sting?

"Another day another string of pots." Jake announced tossing out the hook.

He was pulling up the line when it slapped forward hitting him in the face.

"AH SHIT!" Jake yells as the line slips and he grabs his face.

Josh runs over concerned for his brother pushing him out of the way and fixing the line. Jake stumbles inside, his face burning as he falls to the floor.

"what the hell is wrong with him?" Phil asks walking down from the wheelhouse.

"fucking jellyfish" Jake groans grabbing hold of his dads shirt wiping off the jelly from his face.

His face was stinging like crazy and only josh and Phil knew what to do for jellyfish stings. Phil ordered the others back out on deck.

"Jake your not going to like this but one of us has to relive our selves on you, it will stop the burning." Phil states.

Jake just screams "I don't care just make it stop!"

"ok josh take care of him ok" Phil says walking back upstairs stopping halfway up to watch.

Josh smiles unzipping his pants and pulling jakes hand away from his face. With his other hand grasping his half hard cock. Closing his eyes as he lets his warm stream go all over his brothers face. Jake doesn't fight it he knows it will help but at the same time wants to hide his growing erection. Josh opens his eyes as he finishes up looking down at his brother. He watches his brother as he slowly begins fisting his cock. The burning subsides as Jake opens his eyes slowly looking up.

"josh, what the fuck!" Jake yells as he stairs upwards his brother looking down at him while pumping his stiff cock.

"oh just shut up and take it." josh moans out as he grabs his brothers shoulder holing him tightly.

Jake protests moving his head to the side. Josh just smiles as he continues stroking his dick.

"oh god Jake." he moans out as his hot cum shoots out all over his brothers face getting into his hair.

Unknowing to the boys Phil watches intently his hand down his sweats pumping hard and fast. He licks his lips panting lightly, he loves watching his sons 'getting along.' even if josh does force it every once and a while.

"god you boys are to much for me." he moans out Cuming hard into his hand.

Jake and josh look over at their father. Josh smiles zipping up and walking over to his dad kissing him hard. Phil wraps his clean hand around him as his tongue pushes in. josh nips his dads tongue before pulling back and taking his cum covered hand and licking it clean.

"you are such a perv dad." josh purrs into his ear.

He shivers but looks over at Jake who is in pain again his hands on his face as he cries. He smiles smugly walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"guess its my turn, good thing I had a lot of red bulls today." Phil growls into jakes ear.

Jake shivers with anticipation he turns to face his father still seated on the floor. Phil smiles at his sons willingness as he pulls down his sweat pants. He pulls out his cock and holding it in his hand he grins as he lets loose his own hot stream of piss. Jake is to hard for it not to show josh walks over getting on his hands and knees pulling his brothers pants down and takeing his cock into his mouth as they both get covered by their fathers golden shower.

"This is so wrong, but so hot." Phil moans as he shakes off and getting down onto the floor kissing Jake as he places a hand in josh's hair.

Jake is moaning into the kiss as josh takes him all the way sucking long and hard. His tongue exploring his brothers length as he purrs around him. Phil pulls away allowing his youngest son to breath.

"oh dad will you fuck me." Jake pants out arching his hips into josh's mouth.

Phil smiles as he pushes his older son away and getting in between jakes legs. He growls as he leans in sucking on his nipples as he pushes his hard cock deep into jakes ass. He starts out in a slow rhythm his hands holding on to jakes shoulders as he uses it as leverage pushing in deeper.

"Jake your so tight" Phil purrs out.

Jake smiles as he thrusts his hips against his dad. They moan in unison as josh crawls back over sucking on jakes forgotten cock. Jake growls out thrusting his hips up causing Phil's cock to brush against his prostate.

"AH FUCK!" Jake screams in pleasure arching his hips again.

Phil growls holding his son in place as he continues to slam in and out of him. Josh smiles loving the noises coming from his brother and father, he growls low as he deep throats his brother. The vibrations sending Jake over the edge as he cums hard into joshes mouth his hole tighting around his father.

"fuck Jake I cant hold back" his father pants out as he cums hard into his sons tight ass.

Collapsing on top of his son breathing hard he quickly pulls Jake in for a quick kiss before getting off and pulling his sweat pants back on.

"now clean up and get back on deck both of you." Phil orders smiling as he heads back up to the wheelhouse.

"those boys they'll either be the death of me or help with my heath." Phil says to himself.

~~~end~~~

This was actually conceived during an episode of friends Joey was like "if you were stung by a jellyfish I'd pee on you" lol I couldn't help it RAWR!!


End file.
